Conventional integrated circuit (IC) processing entails patterning and etching on planar to semi-planar surfaces. Consequently, the process of fabricating three-dimensional structures is an ongoing problem that effects both through-silicon via (TSV) formation and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) processes.